Cosette
by Cogito Ergo Sum
Summary: A series of poems that reflect Cosette's feelings on several people or events. First poetry I've written and published.
1. Who were you

Who were you

you were the person that saved my life  
my miserable, miserable life  
you let them take yours  
to spare mine.

you gave up everything  
just for me  
your love  
your home  
your dignity

Papa said you were virtuous  
but then I wonder  
how can one that pure  
become a monster  
not from inside  
but just out

your inside is what saved me  
it's what kept me alive  
your will was strong enough  
to have me survived.

I miss you  
without having really known you  
I wish you were here  
so I could thank you  
for everything you've done  
to make what I've become

At night I pray  
and pray I do  
and I hope my prayers  
will reach you too.


	2. Not there

Not there

You were the first I ever saw  
the first people I knew  
monsters I'd become to hate  
luckily I wasn't saved too late

treated me like dirt  
you did  
a child in misery  
but you would not care

I had become dirt myself  
back then  
now I've grown  
from a lark into a swan

and now your daughters  
have become larks  
instead of me

Yet I should not be ungrateful  
for the care I got  
you took me under your roof  
even if it wasn't all the lot.

Papa has learned me to be kind  
to everything good  
I have not yet made up my mind  
if you were good or not

You are still hiding in your lair  
from the past  
unsteady and vast  
but luckily I've surpassed my history,  
and I'm no longer there.


	3. My saviour

My saviour

You're one of the most important people  
in my life  
you took me away  
from that terrible place  
and told me to call you  
'papa'

You gave me everything  
love, shelter, warmth  
you put me first  
and before all

Still there were secrets  
of a dark past  
that I did not know of  
perhaps that was for the best  
but I was troubled with it

You wanted best for me  
my happiness  
was allowed for everyone to see  
I'll caress  
you for now and always

with love,  
Cosette.


	4. I long

I long

If we meet  
and I know we do  
you will greet  
and love me too

I saw you  
in Luxembourg Park  
Did you feel it too?  
feel for a lark?

love at first sight  
do you believe?  
I just might  
as a relief

my love is strong  
and I hope yours is too  
where I belong,  
I belong to you

We meet again  
we must  
to fulfil our dreams  
with our lust

hope is spread across my heart  
you must feel it too  
even though we're far apart

there will be a time  
in which we'll speak  
sometime a time  
in which you'll seek  
me

one day you will come  
and you may  
for that day I long  
I long for that day.


	5. I'm with you

As you're away  
I hold my heart  
And hope you'll stay  
And be smart.

You had to go  
Your friends, your France  
I know  
You had to take that dance.

Now you're there  
And I'm here  
And we both care  
And live in fear

You're on the barricades now  
Out in the fight  
Still I vow  
I vow to that night

First time we met  
In all delight  
Another chance we'll get  
In another night

I hope you'll return  
and return fine  
Otherwise I'll burn  
Your heart in mine.


	6. Pity

You were a mere child then  
A spoilt little brat  
not yet aged ten  
everything I craved for, that you had

Now years have passed  
And lives changed  
What you had didn't last  
And mine's new arranged

Now I have something  
That you want  
A little thing  
But also kind of grand

It's love that I mean  
Love you've never known  
and only seen  
but never shown.

He is mine now  
He loves me  
We made our vow  
For all to see

He cares not for you  
And the lot  
He loves me too  
And he took my spot

We are one  
Will always be  
You have shone  
But not upon he.


	7. I'm sorry

I am sorry you died  
I didn't mean for it  
Finally you flied  
From your fighting fit  
  
Free you are  
Lost in rain  
Flying far  
Rain cleared the stain  
  
You never knew  
The purpose of your life  
It was a slew  
Killed with a knife  
  
I hope you'll find  
Your peace above  
I'll keep you in mind  
Hope you'll find love  
  
Don't worry for him  
He is safe with me  
I caress his skin  
And make him free  
  
We will love  
We will care  
I'll be his dove  
And we'll share.


	8. I need to know

Let me in  
I need to know  
What is under your skin  
You have to show

You try to forget  
But it does not succeed  
Don't forget it yet  
Since it's what I need

I must know  
What are you hiding?  
Beneath the snow  
Whereas people are gliding

It's getting slippery  
Your trail  
Off to carry me  
To no avail

Will you tell me?  
Why won't you?  
I want to see  
see what you gone through.


	9. Wedding

Sun is shining bright  
Its beams strong  
Full of its light  
The day I long  
  
In a pretty dress  
In a pretty suit  
Without a mess  
Like it should  
  
Take this ring  
And I'll be yours  
A pretty little thing  
Show no remorse  
  
Cute the cake  
Dance a bit  
For heaven's sake  
Pray we'll never split  
  
Our love is strong  
Our love will last  
Our love will long  
Will never go past.


	10. Goodbye

You will be missed  
A great deal  
I have kissed  
The wooden seal

You were strong  
So am I  
And I long  
To pass your eye

I bid you farewell  
See you soon  
I can tell  
You'll be here ev'ry noon

Your spirit will last  
Stay in my heart  
To remain vast

My dearest papa  
I will miss you  
Please tell mama  
I miss her too.


End file.
